


Do It for the Mask

by Azarathian



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, bbrae - Freeform, ttg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarathian/pseuds/Azarathian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Heroes and Heroines Fancy Dress Ball is just around the corner, with all Titans invited, of course. But it'll take a little convincing for Beast Boy to persuade his teammate to relish in the fun of dressing up...</p><p>A/N: This was a drabble request I received on my Raven roleplay blog, to be written in the Teen Titans Go! universe. I’m usually writing about serious/dark themes so this was a super nice change. And I’m a semi-fan of the TTG! series so it was interesting to write as their Go! versions instead of the originals. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It for the Mask

She’d felt his eyes on her before he’d even approached the couch.

Face shrouded by the shadow of her hood, she turned another page from her book as if oblivious to the imminent presence. Perhaps if she imagined him away, it would work.

“Yo, mama!”

Theeere it was.

She could only blink before the boy was breaching her space, arm languid along the back of the sofa and frame leant lewdly towards her. The mere glare she sent his way wasn’t enough to deter him, smile wide and beckoning across his playful face.

“Guess what tomorrow is?” he asked, brows wiggling at her.   
“Beast Boy Stops Talking Day?”  
“What? No!” He yelled before regaining his ‘cool’ and shuffling suggestively closer. “It’s only the best night of the year! Y’know, besides Christmas, and New Year, and Halloween, and—“  
A wearied sigh cut through his gabble, as if to spur him on with whatever atrocity he had in mind. 

His head shook to gather his thoughts, before that same excitable smile returned.   
“It’s the ANNUAL HEROES AND HEROINES SUPER AWESOME FANCY DRESS BALL TO END ALL BALLS!” he exclaimed, arms thrown to the air and eyes alight. 

“Oh yeah,” she murmured, flat and low. “Gee, with all the anticipation I must have forgotten.” Her eyes rolled to the ceiling in a gesture to match the thick mock coating her voice.

The remark flew over Beast Boy’s head, and once more those eyes were low in allure.

“So, you got a date?” he pried, a little too confident for his own good.  
“You know a date isn’t essential to attend a ball.”  
“Nope, but you’d look a bit lonely dancing on your own.~”  
“I don’t dance.” Her stare was threatening.  
“Awww, come on, mama! You gotta dance at a ball!” His tone was almost pleading, though determination shone through all the same. “You want me to teach you? Just so happens I’m a master at-“ his lips pursed. “- The Tango.”

Cut to Beast Boy suddenly adorning a rose between his teeth with Argentinian music playing behind him.

Raven’s book slammed shut.

“Tempting as that sounds,” she droned, casting the rose into black till it was no more. “I think I have some pins I need to stick in my eyes.”

The Titan rose from her seat, book in hand and made straight for the door. But of course, the green annoyance was planted in her path by the time she got there, arms outstretched to seal the exit.

“Okay, okay,” he reasoned, “You don’t need to dance, but you gotta at least dress up!”

Now he was pushing it. She’d been all too aware of the upcoming event before he’d had the curtesy of reminding her, and though dancing wasn’t exactly crucial, she knew it wouldn’t do much for her to show up at a fancy dress in her regular attire. If anything, she’d probably stick out more having neglected to dress up. Greeeat.

With a wince, she deemed this time to face the music.

“I guess,” she sighed.   
Her teammate’s eyes lit up and mouth spread into a toothy grin.   
“But I don’t have a—“  
“SWEET!” he chimed, suddenly grasping her hand and dragging her floating form through the tower halls. “Don’t worry, Rae, I gotcha covered!”

In a flash of green and blue she found herself in Beast Boy’s room. She glanced down to see her foot atop some sort of yellow substance. She didn’t even wanna know. With a repulsed ‘ew’ she slid her boot along the carpet in attempt to rid it of the stuff.

“Behold!” Beast Boy swung open his wardrobe doors to reveal two costumes hung neatly at the front. They were about the only ‘neat’ thing in sight. On the right was a strikingly familiar suit, comprised of a black mask, red, green and yellow lycra, and a dark cape that hung just below the waist. Violet eyes shifted to the costume on the right; a black one-piece bestowing a similar coal cape, a yellow clasped belt with gloves and knee-high boots to match.

Raven’s brows fell.

“You have got to be kidding.”   
“Whaaat? Have you never, not once in your life, dreamt of being in the Bat-family?!” he bawled.   
“Not really,” she lied.   
He didn’t hear.  
“Well today’s your lucky day! ‘Cause yours truly has managed to snatch up these one-of-a-kind, authentic and totally-not-borrowed-for-temporary-use Batgirl and Robin classics!”

He grinned up at her from ear to ear. Clearly he was over the moon with his… preparation.   
“Lucky me.” Her voice was a tumbleweed in the wind.   
“So, how ‘bout it?” he winked. “Will the lady be the Batgirl to my Robin?~”  
Raven blinked.  
“Oh. I thought I was Robin?” she returned with a devilish smirk.   
His mouth gaped open.   
“Pffffft, ha ha, very funny,” he mocked back. “Sooo, is that a yes?” That smile was hopeful as ever. She eyed the costumes once more – was she really willing to do this?   
“I dunno,” she said, unsure.   
He’d predicted her doubt, and so from behind his back pulled out his ultimate trump card.  
“You can wear the maaaaask,” he sung.   
The empath’s gaze grew wide, fixed upon the black headpiece waving tauntingly back and forth before her. With a slick motion, she grabbed it, smiling down.   
“Deal.”  
“Awesome!” A brief victory-dance followed the bargain.   
“One thing, though,” she halted. “How did you find something so realistic?” Pale fingers were running along the fabric of the other’s suit, brushing over the sleek cape so similar to their leader’s.   
“Oh, uh… Internet?”

Somewhere in the tower, a frantic Robin scoured every nook and cranny in desperate concern.   
“Has anyone seen my spare suit?!”

Cut back to Beast Boy’s room.

“Heh. Yeah…”

~

The evening was upon them, and the five titans gathered at the entrance of the great hall, adorned from head-to-toe in costume.

Cyborg was clad in bronze attire with a purple harness strapped across his chest, mimicking the Doom Patrol’s very own Robotman. Starfire displayed the likeness of a female Thor, iron hammer in tow. Robin adjusted his belt and smoothed out his all-black spandex (of course he’d be Batman) as he glared at the green boy beside him, flaunting his own costume.

And, yes – true to word – Raven got to wear the mask.


End file.
